Checkpoint 6 - The Harbour
Description The Harbour is the sixth checkpoint/seventh level in DOES NOT Commute. It comes after The Garbage Dump/Golf Course. The next level is The Metropolis/Future. As the name suggests, you would find everything in a harbour: cargo barges, some roads, warehouses, shipping containers, a crane, a forklift (driven by Mr. Ruiz), and some city buildings. There are also some apartment buildings, and some other residential buildings. (This is the third and final level using the City as its setting, as well as The City and The City (Night). Drivers There are 17 drivers like the Garbage Dump/Golf Course. We are familiar with: Mrs. Griffin, Julia, the man who calls himself Mr. Lee, Mr. Hughes, Mr. Baker, Dentist Charles Schneider, Ben Womack, and Police officer Johnson. We are introduced to: Mr. Briggs, Mrs. Thiesen, Mr. Molina, Mrs. Smith (Granny Smith, from another Mediocre game) and Mr. Ruiz. There are also two new appearances of past and future Schneiders. The time of day goes from about mid-morning to early evening. Story summary Mrs. Griffin’s mask is overpowering her after it decided that she wants to get rid of it! Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang is really getting hold of her. Mr. Briggs is going to collect a container full of stuffed animal toys. Julia is still skipping work after another day! She is going bungee jumping, I wonder why? The harbour is getting clogged with rubbish, as Mrs. Thiesen dumps hundreds of bags filled with mannequin body parts in the water. What is Ben Womack doing, parking the van as if nothing happened? He always goes on strange investigations. Mr. Ruiz thought he heard something from one of the containers. But the man who calls himself Mr. Lee is visiting a friend who lives in a container! Maybe it’s that "friend" in the container making the noise! Meanwhile, Mr. Hughes is angry about falsely trusting Clark Jensen. He was also involved in the golf club incident, and now the police are out to catch that Jensen-man! Mr. Molina has caught up with that, listening to the radio about the incident. Dentist Charles Schneider is setting up an interesting project at his clinic, but there’s so much to set up, he needs more than one Schneider, past, present and future. They all are carrying electronic equipment. What is that needed for? Mr. Baker is out of slogans! He is leaving town forever to live with penguins. Mr. Shepard is confused about how he came into this primitive landscape. He has tentacles instead of arms and legs, and he is from the future! More time travelling, eh? Maybe that’s the “interesting project” that the Schneider’s are setting up. SPOILER ALERT! Ms. Donnahue is supposed to be on Glower Boulevard, but ended going the wrong way, to the future. Maybe it’s because of that strange light attracting her (the wormhole, possibly the result of the dentist Schneider’s project! * Ms. Donnahue has no idea where she's going. Wasn't she just on Glower Boulevard, when that strange light appeared? This road doesn't look familiar. [1] The story goes as follows: # Mrs. Griffin was going to get rid of the mask once and for all, but it's stuck to her face. Suddenly she loses contol over her body as it decides to steer the car to Glower Boulevard. [1] # Art enthusiast Mr. Briggs [2] # Ah, it's Julia again! [3] # Mrs. Thiesen, who owns a high fashion store in the city, is about to fulfil a lifelong dream. She's heading to the harbour to dump dozens of garbage bags filled with mannequin body parts in the water. [4] # On his way to work, longshoreman Mr. Molina listens to the morning news on the radio. There's a special report about the bulldozer incident at the golf club yesterday. The police are searching for a man claiming to be a spiritual advisor. [5] # Mrs. Smith [6] # Docker Mr. Ruiz [7] # The man who calls himself Mr. Lee [8] # Golf club owner Mr. Hughes [9] # When advertiser Mr. Baker [10] # Dentist Charles Schneider [11] # Federal Investigator Ben Womack [12] # Retired Dentist Charles Schneider [13] # Police officer Johnson [14] # Mr. Shepard [15] # Dentist student Charles Schneider [16] # Ms. Donnahue just got off the ferry and is making her way to her apartment on Glower Boulevard. [17] Hidden time bonuses # Look on the map. This may be hard to see when playing, but there is a 20+ time bonus hidden behind the city buildings, best collected by Ben Womack. # There is also another 20+ hidden in the blue shipping containers. This is best collected by Granny Smith, Mr. Baker or Retired Dentist Charles Schneider. You could possibly try Mr. Hughes, but his limousine will definitely crash as he is so long. Secret Radio Music Scroll the red line on the menu to the second-last set of roads where Julia, Ben Womack, and Police officer Johnson start. It is also where Mr. Baker, and Mrs. Smith finish. You will hear some guitar music, and some electronic bleeps. I don’t know why on earth this was included, please comment on this if you have any ideas!Category:Levels